Wizard Diaries
by Dobwig the HouseOwl
Summary: Welcome to Wizard Diaries... a series of random one shots from the first, second and third generation...random, weird, with humour, tragedy, romance, action...enjoy! T just in case.
1. Hagrid's Dragon

**So guys, I don't know if you know, but I get the randomest (nice word) ideas for one shots, so instead of having them separate stories, I decided to make a 'diary.' Anyway, hope you like it!**

**And by the way, in this, Charlie is not in Romania. So please don't give me reviews about Hagrid having to go to Romania every day and all that. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter…J.K Rowling… not mine…**

A streak of fiery orange streaked the blue sky. A few burnt trees fell onto the ground. A few yells later, the great dragon slumped onto the ground – not fully Stupefied but at least half controllable.

'What's up with you this week?' Charlie stepped back to look into the dragon emerald eyes, the reason for her name. 'You set Marcus' hair fire, almost burnt down Eileen's hut and rip and burn down trees you _very well no not too?'_

The dragon sighed, sending a puff of fire at Charlie, who only avoided his shirt catching on fire by stepping to the side in time.

'She is so going to sleep,' Eileen appeared, followed by Marcus and his newly grown hair. The three raised their wands and a moment later, Emerald head slumped onto the ground, fast asleep.

Hagrid appeared just in time to see Emerald fall asleep. 'She alrigh'?' he asked, rather concerned.

'She's had a rough week, to be honest. How are you, Hagrid?' Charlie asked.

'Fine, fine,' Hagrid was staring at a tub, where a magnificent, red and orange was nestled in between blades of grass.

'How long 'till they hatch, Charlie?' Hagrid asked, not taking his eyes off the eggs.

'They will in a week or so.' Charlie replied, folding up some rope.

Hagrid stared dreamily at the eggs. He wanted one so badly. HE had just visited Norbeta. She was looking fine, but Hagrid never took care of her much, did he? He wanted to take care one right from the start. And as though he was reading Hagrid's mind, Charlie said:

'You want one, don't you, Hagrid?'

Hagrid tore his eyes away from the eggs to look at Charlie, who was wearing a knowing – smile. Hagrid sighed and half – nodded.

'Well, Hagrid, you know I can't let you take one back to Hogwarts… but…'

Hagrid's heart sped up.

'…You can come here every day or week and take care of it here…'

Hagrid gave a roar of happiness. A few dragon's growled to stare at him. Hagrid grinned wildly and shut up.

'Are ya serious, Charlie?' Hagrid asked with wide eyes.

Charlie nodded.

Hagrid roared again and skipped off (watching half – giants skip is rather peculiar) and Charlie smiled after him. Hopefully… he won't regret this decision.

_A weeks later_

Hagrid, Charlie and a few other people stared at the cracked egg. Anytime soon, now…

'Do you want a girl or a boy, Hagrid?' Charlie asked.

'It doesn' matter ter me,' Hagrid replied, both his eyes focused on the egg.

The egg broke open, and a crumpled…thing… came out. It was rather ugly, a small string of saliva hanging off its crooked mouth and sparks of flame coming out of its nose when it gave a sharp breath. In Hagrid's opinion, however, it was the cutest thing in the world. Hagrid yelled in pleasure and lifted it in the air, swinging it around, dancing with it (another peculiar thing to watch) and overexciting the baby dragon, sending bigger sparks of fire in every direction. Finally, Hagrid calmed down and sat at the table, looking proudly at his new dragon.

It's a boy, Hagrid. What are you going to name him?' Charlie asked.

Hagrid took a few seconds to answer. Then he said –

'Dumbledore.'

**Ok, guys, this is a drabble based of the hadcanon 'Hagrid did get to raise a dragon. He named him Dumbledore.' **

**Please review! I believe I also promised to name all the people who added these stories onto favourites. Here they are:**

**anotherbuskitten**

**btvs22**

**Chasing Silhouettes**

**ChocolateFrogCard**

**Dark Lunar Love**

**Dontforget2RememberMe**

**HPForever20**

**issmith**

**JosephineJellybean**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**

**Lady Riddle-Black**

**MaddeTheLover**

**MarauderDraconis**

**MaronK**

**Marshmallow Ninja**

**Minako Hino**

**Nathoca Malfoy**

**Psyche101**

**Rachel Weasley 99**

**Romioneluver567**

**shelf182**

**.together**

**Twighlightgirl105**

**ChocolateFrogCard**

**Dora Lupin97**

**iluvthehungergames4159**

**jadeb212**

**Arielle12**

**mi0531**

**Padfoo**

**ArthurKirkland14**

**ashtonangel13**

**Emindi**

**Hp-Twil-Fan**

**HPForever20**

**l0veharry**

**Lady Elizabeth of New York**

**Lord of the Fire**

**MaronK**

**Minako Hino**

**prongslet25**

**Rachel Weasley 99**

**RapidReader6778**

**shelf182**

**.together**

**writing obsession23**

**JessiS**

**3l1n0r**

**Airforce1990**

**being34myself21**

**bookworm299**

**Brittnodo**

**Go Zips 28**

**.Imagination**

**jadeb212**

**.**

**milan1010**

**Mrs Astoria Snape**

**Naie Masen Cullen**

**Nathoca Malfoy**

**Percabeth Vampire Lover**

**prongslet25**

**Purwpul**

**shelf182**

**smk12**

**Steffie D**

**writergal24**

**writingblondie**

**Blastoise100**

**bookwormtsb**

**Zireael07**

**l0veharry**

**Marshmallow Ninja**

**Rockets Love**

**Alli Adamson**

**ColdCaseIsMyLife**

**10-15-2011**

**Everlasting Purple**

**10-15-2011**

**Hollywollypolly**

**Immortalis Cruor Elf**

**10-15-2011**

**issmith**

**12-15-2011**

**JCBLGW**

**Pedo-Trix**

**10-15-2011**

**prongslet25**

**XxXStarKidXxX**

**topquidditchseeker**

**Thanks so much guys! Anyway, again, review please!**


	2. Marry Me!

**Disclaimer: No, people. I am not the owner of Harry Potter – Jo is. **

'Oooh, Ron, what do you think of this?'

Hermione stepped out of the changing rooms, wearing a chocolate brown dress that matched her hair. She gave a little twirl.

'Lovely,' Ron said. He looked quite bored, and was eyeing another shop opposite this one.

'Honestly, Ron.' Hermione snapped. 'You've been saying that to all the dresses I tried out.'

'That's because it's true.' Ron sighed. 'Hermione, can we go there now? I think I've got the hang of these Muggles video games now.'

Hermione stared at him.

'What? Hermione, don't you know about boys and shopping?'

Hermione stormed into the changing rooms and slammed the door shut. She was out wearing her normal clothes faster than Ron had imagined.

'I'm asking for your opinion, Ron,' Hermione said as she folded up the clothes she had tried on. 'I'm not asking you to _wear _them. And I think it's slightly unfair that you should be bored when I endured hours with you last week at the Quidditch shop. You were acting like a girl then.' Hermione smirked. ' "Oooh, Hermione look! Hermione, these fit me, don't they? What do you think Hermione? Hermione, look at this! Hermione, look at that!' Hermione imitated a high – pitched girl.

Ron blushed. 'Shut up.'

Hermione laughed and rummaged through the clothes she tried on. 'I think I'll get this one,' Hermione said, as she looked at the chocolate brown dress she'd just tried. 'Should I send a text to Ginny and send her a picture of this with it?' Hermione had recently taught Ginny about mobile phones and 'text – talk'.

'Hermione, just buy it. It's cool.' Ron whined.

'Suffer, Ronald. This is my revenge.' Hermione grinned evilly as she took a picture of the dress and sent it to Ginny. A reply came back a few short moments later, saying:

YES! OMG, HERMIONE, THAT'S SO CUTE! BUY IT BUY IT BUY IT!

'That settles it then,' Hermione snapped her phone shut. 'Come on, I think it's time we went back.'

'But what about the Muggle games?

Hermione sighed.

~an hour later.~

'Really, Ronald, you took an hour testing out one game. I'm starting to regret introducing them to you.'

They were walking along a half – busy street, to their Apparition spot.

'This is so amazing. I mean, the guy who invented these deserves those Muggle awards you told me about. The Ossies?'

'The Oscars.' Hermione corrected him. 'And they're for cinematic achievements and stuff.'

'Yeah, well, whatever.'

After carefully looking across the road for any close cars, they crossed the street. Hermione was behind Ron, who was hugging his game.

A car appeared out of nowhere. Ron was already on the footpath, safe. The car, seeing Hermione, beeped its horns loudly. Ron yelled and pulled Hermione aside. The car stopped with a squeak of its tires, and the door opened to reveal a nervous looking man.

Hermione was beyond furious.

'YOU BLOODY IDIOT, I DON'T HOW THE HELL YOU MANGAGED TO GET A FREAKING LICENSE, YOU –'

'Hermione –' Ron tried and failed to calm her down.

'S-sorry, m'am, I-' The man tried to say, but he was cut off by Hermione.

'GET –OUT – OF – MY -FACE.'

The man jumped into his car and drove off.

Hermione stormed into their Apparating place, grabbing Ron. With a small crack, they were at the Burrow's house.

'What's up?' asked Harry, seeing Hermione angry face.

'An incident - Hermione, you shouldn't have yelled –'Ron slowly began.

'Shouldn't have? Shouldn't have?' Hermione threw her shopping onto a couch.

'I just thought – a bit exaggerated –'

'You are the least likely person I expect to say that!' Hermione's voice began to rise.

'Hermione, just calm –'

Hermione's hair flew and her eyes seemed to spit out fire. 'I WILL NOT!' She bellowed.

'HERMIONE!' Ron bellowed back.

'WHAT?'

'MARRY ME!'

'FINE!'

It took a few seconds for Hermione to realize what she had just agreed to, and when she did, her eyes widened in shock.

'Y – You're serious? You're really asking me to –? '

Ron nodded. Then he walked over to Hermione, opened her palms and placed something inside it. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

'Ronald!' Hermione threw herself at Ron.

'OI!' Harry suddenly yelled.

Ron and Hermione broke apart.

'What?' Ron asked.

Harry placed his hand on his hips and stuck out his tongue like an immature ten – year – old.

'My proposal was better.'

**Yeah…I didn't think a lovey –dovey – sickeningly – cute proposal fit the category – and I read a head canon saying that Ron asked Hermione to marry him during an argument. Well, hoped you liked that and, as always, REVIEW!**


End file.
